Harry Potter A Fresh Start
by FictionIdol
Summary: A seven year old Harry's mistreatment at the hands of the Dursley's leads to a incident involving time travel and Harry being raised in the same orphanage as a young Tom Riddle Abandoned due to the untimely death of the plot bunny's
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so I would be happy to revive any constructive criticism good or bad so please review and tell me if I should continue or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 1 Punishment and discovery

It was about 7 am and already the walls of 4 Privet Drive were shaking with the thundering footsteps of Vernon Dursley. He had woken in a very bad mood and seeing that the parasite that was his nephew had not yet started preparing his breakfast did not help his mood one bit. Once he realised his nephew was not even awake yet he rushed to the cupboard under the stairs and banged on the door yelling

"YOU LITTLE BUGGER, GET UP! DO YOU THINK THAT BREAKFAST MAKES ITSELF?"

The seven year old boy awoke with a start at his uncles words, interrupting the pleasant dream he was having. His was mind still a bit foggy as he quickly put on pants and a sweater that was three times too big for him.

"THEN! HURRY UP! UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE BEATEN FOR NOT GOING FAST ENOUGH!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon, I'll be right out! Harry replied "

The door opened and the small child hurried to get to the fridge where he got out enough of slices of bacon and eggs to feed a small army, then he took a pan laid it on the stove and began to make preparations under the threatening glare of his uncle. A few minutes later, Petunia Dursley who did not seem to be in a better mood than her husband came to the kitchen growling.

"Vernon please try to keep you voice down or you'll wake our Darling Dudley."

"Yes sorry Petunia dear, but this little monster does not seem to understand his position in this house. "

Petunia glared at Harry and he knew that if breakfast was not ready soon and Dudley woke up he would be punished since everything in this house that went wrong was eventually his fault.

The heavy look of reproach, Mrs. Dursley approached her nephew and gave him a sharp slap in the face. Startled by this Harry's arm hit the scalding hot pan his eyes filled with tears, but he refrained from crying not wanting to increase the anger of his family.

"You're really are a good for nothing", his aunt said quietly trying not to wake her precious Duders. "Have you no gratitude that we welcome you into our home feed and clothe you with our money?"

"We should have the left him in an orphanage like I wanted" continued her husband.

Trying not to listen to the arguments of both Dursley's on what they should have done with him, Harry finished his chores and served the food as best he could, the pan was very heavy for its small arms. While his aunt was preparing tea, he was finally allowed to leave the room to take rare and much needed shower.

Taking advantage of this respite, he finally sobbed while the warm water flowed over his too thin body. He then thought of the dream he had last night: He at an amusement park and was accompanied by a man with black hair who looked like harry, and a woman with flaming red hair. Harry could not see her face but he felt that he loved her very much. It was when the man took him to a big wheel that his uncle had woken him, removing a sense of comfort and protection he had felt while dreaming. The child wondered if the man was his father as he had never seen photos of his parents, and he had no recollection of them. All he really knew of them was that they were unemployed; alcoholic that had died in a car accident after a night of hitting the bottle. The same accident that earned him the lightning shaped scar.

As he thought this over, Dudley a rather obese boy was out of bed and had a persistent need to use the toilet. Without bothering to knock, he entered the bathroom and saw his cousin in the process of washing. Harry didn't seem to have noticed Dudleys entrance, as he was too busy day dreaming, so Dudley Dursley took the opportunity to play a trick on him. Harry turned toward his cousin with a look of pure hatred. He wished that his cousin could feel the same pain that he had to go through every day of his life and understands once and for all what it meant to hurt.

His wish was granted suddenly granted, too taken his emotions, harry did not see that the hot water tap began to turn itself, and that the shower head turned sharply towards Dudley. The obese child uttered a cry of suffering in the boiling temperature of water that washed over him, Harry too surprised by the show, did not think cut off the water and only when Petunia and Vernon Dursley, were alerted by the screams of their son and appeared in the bathroom did the punishment end ... as if by magic. They watched in horror as a body of their son turned read and started to bubble from the boiling water that he was burned with; petunia rushed to her Duders side in tears and begged her husband to call a doctor quickly. Once both the parents and son were out of the bathroom, did Harry realise what happened he put on his clothes as quickly as possible, without even bothering to dry himself. He rushed to the railing of the stairs and saw his uncle yell into the phone to quickly bring an ambulance to #4 privet drive. When he hung up the phone, his face turned to Harry and a look of pure anger came over his face. He climbed the stairs as fast as its weight allowed him, and then he cornered his nephew who had tried to flee.

"WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY SON!" He exploded

"Nothing, Uncle Vernon, I promise!" Said the boy , trembling with fear. "The shower head moved by its self!"

"YOU LITTLE LIEING! FREAK! I OUGHT TO HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!"

He accompanied his speech with a blow to Harry's face that was so strong that the poor little fellow's lip began to bleed. The blows rained down, continuous and the Yelling became louder. Then Vernon had the idea to undo his belt to finally strangle the boy to death, but fortunately he heard a sudden shrill siren so he had no time to put his plan into action.

He hurried to put the bleeding child into the attic and shut the door while muttering to him self

"You will get your full punishment later, little Freak! I promise you that!"

He walked away and hurried to join his wife who had just opened the door to the ambulance. When Harry finally raised his head from the dust, he began to cry, but dared not move as he was in pain he knew nothing was broken which was surprising buy the strength of his uncle's blows but he was grateful none the less that all he had were bruises and a busted lip. Two hours passed and only when Harry finally stopped crying did he decided to get up with a grimace of pain. He scanned the room quickly, refusing to think about what would happen when his uncle returned.

His eyes fell ill while on an old red trunk, he approached slowly and read the label yellowed by time sticking to it

Lily Evans

Gryffindor

It said

Lily that was the name of his mother, Aunt Petunia had told him. Excited, forgetting for a moment his injuries, he hurried to open the trunk. There he found some funny black clothes that looked like dresses and strange books with titles like.

Potions

The metamorphosis sorcerer confirmed

Black magic: how to protect yourself and others

Animagus: how to become?

Magic, Sorcerers? What does all this mean? The magic did not exist, his uncle had often repeated that . But thinking about it ... sometimes strange things he could not explain happened and the bathroom incident was just the most recent of many. Was it magic? His conscience told him that yes it was, but it was so hard to believe. Finally, he gave up the books to be interested in what resembled a small leather purse, he undid the cord and found inside a silver chain from which hung a medallion with a green hourglass drawn on it. He spent the medallion around his neck and played with a bit; turning it he read a tiny inscription he began to read them aloud addo mihi tergum in vicis.

A whirlwind of light formed around the child and it disappeared in an instant, leaving behind no trace of the child except a small trail of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter I'm trying to update at least once a day so each chapter will vary in length depending on how long I get the computer before I'm kicked off Well I hope you enjoy this Chapter and please review constructive criticism is welcome **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

When the light from the vortex finally stopped turning endlessly around Harry's body, he open his eyes, he was laying on the cold hard ground that was defiantly not the same as the one in he was on before when he was in the attic. Harry didn't know where he was now and he was in shocked that he was outside in a district he couldn't recognize. It was defiantly not Privet Drive, he was sure of that. Since if it was all the neat white houses had been replaced by red brick buildings and the pavement of the driveways were rocky and not the smooth asphalt that he was accustom to on Privet Drive and the cars seemed different, older, like one of the photos that his teacher had showed the class last year during history.

After looking around for a bit Harry got up, grimacing in pain from beating he received from his uncle. He walked a little in the hope of recognizing a familiar place that could guide him back home, but After a good 15 minutes of wandering, Harry felt alone and a little afraid of the looks intrigued looks the people were throwing him as he passed by they didn't help to comfort him at all , harry stood out he knew he did he was wearing odd clothes, that seemed to stick out from what everyone else was wearing. He was suddenly stopped by a hand that fell on his shoulder, Harry cried out in terror and began to struggle, but his attacker didn't seem to aggressive so he turned to him and let out a soft sigh it was a policeman with a face that looked chubby and sympathetic.

"Ah Child, what are you doing out here alone have you lost your mother?"

- ...

"Oh you're covered in bruises! How did you get those? did you get in a fight?"

"N ... no, Mr. M "

"And you're freezing! Don't you have a coat? It is better that you go home you know, I'll even take you home if you don't want to walk."

"No! Please! I don't want to go home!"

Surprised the man looked into the terrified eyes of the child whose eyes began to moisten with tears.

"But why? If you stay out here you'll catch cold."

"Please, "begged the child, "I do not want to go back to my uncle!"

The policeman took pity on harry and began to ask questions, particularly because of its terrified look on the boy's face. It looked like the child might be mistreated at home? It was not uncommon at this time. Realizing that he could not gain anything by staying here with the boy, he asked if he would follow him to the police station in order to feed him and give him warm clothes. Harry hesitated, he was afraid that the police would bring him back to the Dursley's, but he also felt so lost here ... maybe he would succeed in convincing the man to take him elsewhere. Harry finally agreed, somewhat against his better judgement.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So sorry for the delay. Don't you hate it when real life interferes with fiction? Well here's my next chapter and I hope you like it and yes I know my grammar sucks but constructive criticism is welcomed and I do accept anonyms reviews J

Satisfied with the boy's decision to follow, the police man took him by the hand and brought the child through a maze of streets that were unknown to the boy. Meanwhile, the child looked around him with unfeigned curiosity at all abnormalities that were around him and he wondered if he was brought here by some sort of magic (at least he knew that magic did exist) and had been taken to another world like the one in the photo his history teacher showed. When they both arrived at their destination, Harry could see another officer he slapped the officer he was with on the arm, then the officer continued coached harry into an office following quickly behind him.

- David hello, I need you to do me a favour.

David raised his head from his work and looked at the child and the man who dared to disturb him.

- What is it? he asked while grumbling.

I found this little guy in the street, he seemed frozen to death ... and a little hurt.

- I see a case of child abuse on a minor I suppose, "Sighed David Well before I sent him to the nurse he should be given something to eat.

Harry looked at the policeman with gratitude, he had thought would die of hunger. Yesterday, his aunt had deprived him of food and this morning he was not able to eat. A young lady, who seemed to work in the office, took him with her in a separate room to treat him, and once she completes her work, she gave him hot chocolate and a basket full of fresh croissant. Harry rushed over and literally devouring every bit the amused eyes of two policemen followed his movements but you could also see the pity. When his hunger was somewhat satisfied, Harry returned to the office where he was expected but the seriously thrown at him suddenly gave him a strange desire to leave.

- Well, first tell me what's your name, asked David and putting the paper in his typewriter.

- Why? Retorted the child.

- So I know what happened to you of course.

Here it is, what he feared was happening, they would ask questions and bring him back too the Dursley's. Panicked, he wanted to get going, but the door was closed and the policeman who had found it blocked the passage. Seeing his distress, David tried to reassure him but it didn't help. After a few minutes of comforting words, Harry looked for a solution; he should avoid at all costs any possibility of being returned to his uncle ... unless he does what the hero's of Dudley's comics do and simply change's his identity. Yes, maybe it will work, he would try.

- I'm...

- Yes? Asked David.

- Alex. My name is Alexander.

- Okay, "replied the man who does not seem to have noticed the nervousness of the child. And your family name?

- Mercer, "continued Harry, who had read a second sheet.

- Alexander Mercer? Uncommon but well, said the policeman typing. Now, tell me how you're left with such injuries. You've been hurt?

- Yes, the child replied hesitantly.

- What are your parents did one do that to you?

- No! they ... they are dead.

- I am sorry for you. Do you live with someone else in your family?

- ... My great uncle, Harry lied.

- What's his name?

This time the child did not answer, having no desire to find a new name. Putting is silent on the account of fear, David did not seek further, he would research it latter. For half an hour, the questions followed, and Harry tried to somehow make up a story: he lived with his great uncle who hated him and used him as a maid in his house he could not remember the address, and the 'was beaten because his uncle had drunk too much he also added that they had to move the same day to another city to find work but he was left behind .

Finally, once the depositions were taken, David asked Harry if he wanted to complain about the ill treatment he suffered at the hands of his guardian. He refused since did not feel that he should if hes to keep his lies valid as possible. The two officers tried to convince him to do otherwise but the child remained firm in his decision. The two men then left the office to discuss the case, leaving Harry, or rather Alexander Mercer now, ill at ease. When he returned a few minutes later, David came up and said in a gentle way:

We made a decision, Alex. Until you find your great uncle will take you to an orphanage not far from here they will take care of you.

Alex paled. An orphanage? Several times his uncle had threatened him with it. But between his uncle who beat him and a place for children without parents, the choice was simple. After all, maybe he would not be too unhappy there, he may even be adopted soon. Yes it was the best choice.


	4. Chapter 4

Wool's Orphanage in Dartmouth Park was a stone building that resembled a fortress. The high outer walls were attached to the sharp iron gates which were covered with barbed wire, and the wooden front door seemed to be as solid as if it were made of metal and all the windows had bars on them. 'This place would become his home' and with that thought, Alexander Mercer finally found himself regretting ever leaving his white house and the green garden of number 4 Privet Drive though he wouldn't miss the Dursley's at all the house was in a nice area that though stuffy and seemingly perfect and normal it had a much perkier atmosphere that's for sure. It was hard to believe that this was where he would start to live his new life, in the dark dreary place but on the bright side dark and dreary didn't bother him as much as it should since really you can't get much more dreary than a broom cupboard . Alex could see that his lie was in the process of costing him one of his favourite things and that was quiet. Yet he made no gesture of decline despite his anxiety. The two policemen who surrounded him since the departure of the police looked on compassionate, seeming to understand what the child felt. Sometime later, a woman with short blond hair out of the orphanage and came to open the gate, she wore a simple black dress and she looked less than welcoming, it was not hard to guess that the addition of Alexander was not a welcomed one

- Good morning, I was expecting you. Is he is the child of whom you talk about on the phone? Asked the woman

- Absolutely Ms. Cole Alexander Mercer voila, your newest resident.

- Okay, come into my office, I'll give you some papers to sign, it is important for the archives of the orphanage.

- We'll follow you.

The interior was even worse than the outside. The walls were painted in a gray that Alexander could only call depressing, there was not an array or any objects to clear the austerity of the place, black and white stones clashed with a small wooden staircase which seemed ready to s' collapse at any time and only a glass door opened slightly produced any light. The office of Ms. Cole, however, was a soothing blue and a large wardrobe and a desk recently waxed looked quite expensive. Once administration was completed, the two policemen saluted Alexander and promised to return if they found his uncle", then they took their leave and closed the door behind them then left through the heavy gate.

- Well, I'll show you around and then I'll show you your room, it will be shared with another child, single rooms are all taken.

It really does not bother her new boarder who had never had the chance to share something with someone because Dudley always managed to make everything his alone. He was shown the classroom and the games that were old and damaged over the years, the library that smelled of old paper and then hospital where he was introduced to the nurse Martha Claus, the big courtyard was paved too allowed children to take in the fresh air and finally the dining room ... which was filled with people. Their arrival was immediately noticed by all the residents and staff, Mrs. Cole took the opportunity to make her announcement, making sure to put Alexander under everyone's scrutiny.

- This is Alexander Mercer, now he will live with us for some time. So make him feel right home, punctuated the woman on this last sentence.

She then shoved him into a free place on a bench and asked the cook to give him something to eat, and then everyone resumed the conversation as if nothing had interrupted. Alexander felt immediately excluded as, his neighbours were too busy arguing among themselves to even think about wanting to make his acquaintance, with a sigh, he concentrated on the plate that they had brought him: the soup had far too much water and a slice ham was mostly fat dessert was a small green apple. He didn't notice that two tables away a boy was watching him with interest and distrust.

When all had finished their plates, they gave the children permission to go get some fresh air in the courtyard. Alexander followed them out and then sat back against the glazed brick wall, shivering because of the wind.

He looked at the other children in their tightly formed groups, but he could not finding the courage to talk to them, after a few minutes he went to get up to stretch his legs when necklace that had brought him here fell out of his pocket and he remembered everything that had happened to him since he had found the necklace. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't see a bunch of kids approached him, one of them did not hesitate to snatch the necklace from his hands, and this brought him back to reality. He realized very quickly that they wanted to intimidate, by the experience he had with his cousin.

- Hey new kid, have a nice daydream? Grinned a big blond kid who looked kind of stupid.

- Give me back my necklace! Alexander protested. It is mine.

- Well not for long, now that I have, I'm keeping it.

- But it belonged to my mother! Please give it back

- Poor kid, it's a souvenir of his mother, said another boy sarcastically as he ran his hand through his bright red hair.

- Hey is the new kid going to cry, the blond laughed while holding the necklace over alexander's head.

Alexander glanced from right to left in the hope of seeing an adult who could help but there was obviously no one to help him, as usual.

- so new kid I'm the boss here and if you want your necklace back you have to beg me first the blonde said looking down at him smugly

- No way! Yelled Alexander.

- Well you'll just have to learn some respect then

Immediately the group rushed at Alexander, despite his protests and attempts to struggle, he was pinned to the ground and forced on to his knees. The blond stood in front of his face and began to taunt him, telling him to recover his property if he really wanted it. This lasted several minutes and none of the other children moved to help, some even pretended not to notice.

Alexander began to weep tears of rage and helplessness, furious at being so weak. The anger and hatred came over him very quickly, the same feelings he felt, whenever he went he was abused.

- give it to me! Shouted Alexander.

- No, said the others in unison.

- give it back! He repeated.

- NO. They said then they continued laughing.

- GIVE IT BACK TO ME! Alexander exploded this time.

This is outburst was enough to trigger Alexander's magic so Without having had time to understand, the group kids found them self's catapulted several meters from their victims, under the astonished eyes of other residents. When they got up, blood was dripping from their hair, their lips and blisters began to cover their faces, they looked at Alexander with terror in their eyes. Then they got up and fled, crying and running as if they had the devil in pursuit.

Alexander himself had watched the spectacle in silence, but the tension released as quickly as it had appeared. So without even bothering to get up, he wept. His resentment and determination growing as he shed each tear if nobody would be kind to him. he would live his life making sure that one day they would regret making him feel such pain from now on he would live for his own pleasure, he would never let anyone hurt him, and he would take his revenge on all those who refused his kindness. It was now a promise to himself one he would keep for the rest of his days.

At that moment a boy of about 7 years with a pale complexion, brown hair and hazel eyes picked up the necklace that the older kids had dropped and approached the newcomer. How long have watched it? More than an hour may be but he was not disappointed. When he had seen Alexander with Mrs. Cole when they came in the room, he had considered the boy just another uninteresting orphan but then he seen it a faint sort of crackling greenish fire him alone could see around the boy . At once, he realized: this boy was like him, he had a gift. He had seen the idiot Billy Stubbs and his gang tortured him but he had not moved he wanted to test his theory. Initially, he was disappointed to see the boy simply ask for his stuff back, he went to leave the boy in the hands of his tormentors, but then again he felt and seen the fire crackle around the boy , making him tremble with excitement. The decision was then made because he was the only other person to possess the gift he would make him an ally, partner, and who knows, maybe his first friend.

Once he stood to his full height, Alexander noticed another presence and looked up to see a boy, the boy then handed him the locket, a soft smile, eyes shining with something Alex didn't recognise . Alexander took back the necklace with force, just case the boy tried to take it away again, but the other did nothing to prevent it. Once Alex knew the boy wasn't going to start anything he opened his mouth to thank him for his necklace but was interrupted.

- You made a big splash by scaring away the biggest bully's no one will dare to oppose you; you did well, showing off your superiority to those fools.

- Who are you? Alexander asked, puzzled.

- I'm like you, I too have the gift.

- Pardon?

- The strength that allowed you to defend yourself, what you did to those bully's I can do things like that as well.

- You're like me?

- Yes, and I'll prove it.

The intriguing boy again focused on the necklace and then, as easily as they reach out, the subject left the hand of Alexander and went calmly into the other. Amazed, Alexander began to look at the boy with unfeigned joy: he had found someone like him, who did things just as strange. He was not alone he was not a freak.

- In fact, I'm Tom Riddle, the boy said, holding out his hand in friendship.

Alexander shook it with pleasure. Finally, he had lost part of his freedom but he gained something even better: a friend.


End file.
